Necessary Change
by Revenge77
Summary: Jason is a single dad raising five year old twins and a month old baby and to make things harder Damian's is his new roommate. Now he has to juggle three kids, a bratty brother, gang wars, and drug dealers. Jason's going to need a lot of pain killers to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. *Sequel to Unexpected Change***

* * *

 **October 22nd:**

 **Jason:**

Jason awoke to a thud and he sat straight up and grabbed his gun off his nightstand. He climbed out of bed and proceeded to do a diligent survey of the three bedroom apartment. Jason first checked each of the twin's rooms and found they were asleep, then walked into the living room. He checked the kitchen next, then went to the door and checked the locks and looked out the peep hole. After he concluded that the thud came from the couple next door and he walked back to his bedroom. He shut door quietly and put the gun on the nightstand before he walked to the crib that was against his wall. Jason looked inside and found his youngest awake.

Maliah Eliza Todd was the name Jason had decided for her. Maliah being the name his late wife had picked out for a girl. They were going to make her middle name Lian, but when the little Harper came back from the grave they decided to find a new middle name. They hadn't been able to come up with one, but after what had happened, Jason decided on that most obvious choice. Maliah, was fairer skinned than her siblings and she already had hair. Unfortunately, Maliah didn't have her mother's sunflower blonde hair, but instead had his black hair. Her eyes were still blue, but Jason had read somewhere they would start changing to their true color around six months.

Jason reached one hand into the crib and with one finger stroked her face. Maliah stared at his finger for a moment before grabbing it with her tiny hand. He gave a small smile and then looked out his bedroom window, the sun was up, but just barely. "We might as well get a few more hours sleep, Little Daisy," Jason muttered to the month old infant before taking his finger back. He then walked back to his bed and lied down to get more sleep.

* * *

The next time Jason woke he found the twins in his bed asleep beside and or on top of him. He looked at them with a soft expression and stared at the ceiling until, Maliah made it known she needed something by her piercing cries. The twins groaned and woke up and moved enough for Jason to get up and go to the crib and pick the infant up. He exhaled sharply when he caught a whiff of her soiled diaper.

"Go get dressed, you two have class today," Jason stated and only Cathy nodded. The blonde then grabbed her brother's wrist and dragged him out of the room. Jason then turned back to his youngest who was still screaming her lungs out and with that he turned around to go fix her problem.

After changing a diaper, stopping Maliah's crying, and washing his hands, Jason proceeded to microwave a bottle and make three bowls of cereal. The twins came out of their rooms dressed in their taekwondo uniforms with their backpacks that had their other clothes for after their class. Cathy practically jumped into her chair and started to wolf down her food, while Jay moved sluggishly towards his seat still exhausted. "Cathy, slow down you'll choke or get hiccups," Jason advised and the blonde slowed down and ate her food. Jason sighed and rocked the carrier seat Maliah was in with his foot as he watched microwave. When it went off he pulled the bottle from it and tested the temp on his wrist.

"Fuck!" Jason exclaimed and quickly ran to the sink and ran his wrist under hot water.

"Ooo, you said a bad word," Cathy said and Jay looked at him unimpressed.

"You heated the bottle up for two minutes instead of one," Jay stated and Jason groaned.

"I know, I know...," Jason grumbled and sighed as Maliah started to wail again. It was just the beginning of the day and he already wanted it to be nighttime so he could beat the shit out of thugs and blow some heads off. He let Maliah cry for a a few minutes while he took the time to eat his own bowl cereal. Once he finished he tested the temp of the formula again before he picked the carrier up and set it on the counter and fed the moody infant.

"Get your shoes on and feed the dogs, we'll walk out the door in a minute," Jason instructed not even looking at the twins.

* * *

"Jason, how are you doing?" Mary McGinnis asked as Jason walked into the taekwondo dojo with the twins and carrying the baby carrier. Mary was Terry's mom and she currently four months pregnant. Warren was off to the side with Terry talking to him calmly, probably scolding the little trouble maker again.

"I'm holding it together, what brings you guys here?" Jason asked calmly.

"Terry wants to join taekwondo, but I don't want him involved. I'm trying to talk him into gymnastics," Mary stated and Jason simply nodded. Jay was eyeing his friend, looking quite tempted to interrupt what ever Warren was talking to Terry about. Cathy on the other hand left to go join the rest of her class.

"You can go and talk to Terry, Jay, you don't have to wait," Mary said and Jay didn't need to be told twice and he went to his friend. Jason watched him for a moment before he turned his attention back to Mary. She was giving him a kind smile with some pity in it, but Jason didn't mind it.

"Come on, Terry, we need to go," Mary stated and Terry reluctantly left the dojo with his parents. Jason then stood off to the side and watched the twins go through the day's lesson.

* * *

When home Jason scowled seeing Damian in his living room obviously comfortable, reading a book. "Get out," Jason replied not liking the fact the demon broke into his apartment. The twins took their father's tone as their cue to retreat to their rooms.

"Relax, Todd, I'm only here because Grayson is worried about you. He wanted to come himself, but the triplets were quite irritable today," Damian stated not looking up from his book.

"Well, I'm fine, so get out," Jason hissed keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake Maliah.

"I don't think so...Besides, I need a place to stay. If my facts are right, which they are, you let Drake stay with you when he needed too. Now, I need a place to stay, father, is getting unbearable and crashing at Grayon's is not optional," Damian said bluntly and Jason noticed the suitcase beside the couch.

"No. Go live with someone else, besides I don't even have room for you," Jason snapped and Damian looked up from his book finally and scowled at him.

"Sister is living with her mother at the moment and Cain is staying with Drake. I rather not live with a cat hoarder or Drake. Drake has also made it clear that I can not stay with the Titans. I will stay on the couch, Todd," Damian stated bluntly and went back to reading. Jason huffed, he wanted nothing more than to kick the brat to the curve, but he really didn't want to listen to Dick whine to him about it. He was left no choice, but to let Damian couch surf.

Jason then walked to the counter and put the baby carrier seat on it and unbuckled Maliah and picked her up. She weighed next to nothing in Jason's arm, it left him wondering if Cathy and Jay had been that small and light at that age. He also wondered how Isabel had taken care of the twins when they were so young, by herself. Maliah stirred and woke up and looked at Jason staring at him, like she usually did when she wasn't crying.

"Daddy!" Cathy screeched from her room all of the sudden scaring the shit out of Jason. The dogs started barking and Maliah started to wail as well, obviously scared from the loud noises. Damian was on his feet and neared the hall way. Jason rushed forward and handed Damian the baby before barging into Cathy's room to find her standing on her bed.

"There's a spider! It ran across my foot!" Cathy wailed and Jason felt relief wash over him. Jason looked around and spotted the spider and simply stepped on the creepy little creature. He then walked to the bathroom and got some toilet paper and walked back to the Cathy's room and picked up the spider. Damian was now standing in the door way holding Maliah calmly. Maliah still had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't crying anymore. Jason then flushed the spider down the toilet and walked back to the room where Cathy was still crying.

He wanted to get mad at her for scaring him, but he couldn't because she had been scared herself. His expression softened and he walked over and picked the five year old up. "It's okay, Cathy, it's dead," Jason reassured her softly and Cathy sniffled and hid her head in the nook of his shoulder and neck. Her little arms were draped around his neck and was holding on as if he was a light line. Jason had never seen Cathy act so scared before in her life, not even after the joker had kidnapped her and Jay, but they were a lot younger then.

After a few minutes Jason put Cathy down and she rubbed her eyes, having tired herself out. She sniffled once more and looked at Damian and said, "Hi, Uncle Damian," shyly. Her whole face was red from crying and her eyes were blood shot as well. Jason rested a hand on her head as reassurance, that everything was fine.

"Hello, Cathy," Damian said, it was a bit awkward sounding hearing him call someone by their first name, but their was now officially four Todds in the household.

"Do you like, Daisy?" Cathy asked Damian and he looked confused for a moment before making the connection that Daisy was Maliah's nickname, much like how Princess was Cathy's nickname and Buddy was Jay's nickname.

"Yes, Atlas, is quite tolerable," Damian stated and Jason quietly decided that Damian living with them wouldn't be such a bad idea. They would be able to take turns babysitting the kids while the other went out on patrol. Jason then left Cathy, Damian, and Maliah to go check on Jay, his son hadn't showed his face throughout that whole ordeal, so he must have his hearing aids out. Still, Jason wanted to make sure just in case.

 **To be continued:**

 **This is the first official chapter of the sequel of Unexpected Change. I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought. If you read the first book, you would get why Jason calls Maliah Daisy. Anyway, thank you for reading and kudos to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **November 1st:**

 **Damian:**

Damian was at the store with Atlas, on his own at the moment. The twins were in school and Todd was at the apartment sleeping. That left Damian in charge of caring for the almost two month old infant. Grayson had given Todd one of those infant carriers that you wear as a joke, but it had actually come in handy. Damian was currently wearing the useful device as he walked through the store. Atlas was asleep at the moment, while Damian headed for the isle for milk. He had a small basket in one hand and a list in the other.

Once over to the milk he grabbed a gallon and put it in his basket. He was ignoring the stares he got of people wondering why a sixteen year old was out of school with a baby and shopping. "Milk, cereal, strawberry poptarts, fudge poptarts, coffee, and formula," Damian read the list again before he turned and headed down the breakfast isle. He then quickly grabbed the poptarts the twins loved so much, then the coffee, before he stopped in front of the cereal. He was not going to get the Special K Red Berries cereal, there was no way he was going to eat anymore of that stuff-Jason and Cathy were to obsessed with strawberries. Damian sighed and looked at Atlas who was sucking her thumb in her sleep.

"Your mother liked cinnamon," Damian muttered and looked at the cereal with that thought in mind. He stepped forward and got the cinnamon life cereal and put it in the basket. Damian then went to the last isle he needed to go down and got the formula. After he bought the groceries he started his walk back towards the apartment. However, he hadn't expected a one block walk to turn unfortunate. Damian had been half way to the apartment when he was roughly grabbed and pulled into an alley and slammed into the wall. It took him a moment to realize he was being robbed at gun point, surprisingly Atlas hadn't woken up nor did he drop the bags of groceries.

"Give me all-," the robber started and his eyes were suddenly cast downwards. Damian followed his gaze for a split second and knew the robber just noticed the baby. Atlas made it a point to wake up just then and yawned, before going by to sucking on her thumb. The robber didn't seem to have a clue whether to continue to rob the teen or just run. Damian was in a bind as well, he could fight the guy in public, nor could he put Atlas at risk of being shot or getting shaken baby syndrome.

"Let's call this a drawl. You walk away and I walk away, neither or us say anything about it," Damian suggested and the robber paused before shaking his head no.

"You'll just tell the police about me," the robber stated, that wasn't exactly what Damian was planning on doing. He was going to pay this guy a visit as Robin, but now it seemed he was going to have to show this guy what he could do.

"Fine, let me put the groceries down and get my wallet," Damian stated and he slowly put the groceries down. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled in wallet out and tossed it to the man's feet. The robber eyed him for a moment, then knelt down and picked the wallet up. While he was getting the wallet, Damian acted and kicked the man in the face, then kicked his gun out of his hand.

"You put Atlas in harm's way," Damian snarled as the guy struggled to his feet, holding his nose, and cowered away.

"I'm sorry. I needed the money," the guy whimpered as Damian took a fist full of his shirt and held him steady. Damian then punched the guy a few times and let the unconscious criminal fall to the ground.

Damian glared at the man before him and hissed, "Coward." He then rubbed his palm and knuckles, before looking down at Atlas. She didn't seem to have a clue as to what happened and continued to suck her thumb. Damian exhaled sharply while he turned and grabbed his groceries and went to the apartment.

As soon as Damian walked through the door he was greeted by Todd's gruff voice. "What took you so long?" Todd asked, his nap hadn't done him any justice while Damian was gone, since exhaustion was all over Todd's face.

"People kept asking me why I wasn't in school. It's tiresome to convince people that I graduated early," Damian lied and put the two bags on the the counter. Todd was to tired to notice that Damian had lied to him so he just nodded in understanding.

"Go back to bed, Todd, I can handle Atlas and the get the twins from the bus stop later," Damian stated as he put the milk in the fridge, then he turned put the rest of the food-minus the baby formula- in the pantry.

"I really wish you wouldn't call Maliah that," Jason replied standing up.

"She is an Atlas, Todd, so that is what she will be called. Now go to bed or you'll be useless on the field tonight. I will feed and entertain, Atlas, but I will not change her diaper. I will get you to do that," Damian stated and Todd snorted in response. Todd then turned and left for his bedroom without another word towards the current Robin.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, sorry it's short, but there was nothing else I could really do with this chapter. Anyway thank you for the review, the follows, and favorites. Please tell me what you think. Have a good afternoon and kudos to you all.**


End file.
